


A/B/O 2.0

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim's a rare Omega and Harvey's not your typical Alpha. Can they get it together long enough to fall in love?





	A/B/O 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> There are various histories and troupes for the A/B/O universe, all of which are valid/enjoyable/” right”. In the tradition of brevity, here are my own:
> 
> \- Between the small testicles and rectum, the premium is much longer. It is a small vagina in slang called a “slit” and houses the cervix.
> 
> \- Omegas ‘present’ (the slit emerges) between twelve and fourteen years of age. This is a painful process and can cause a high fever, severe cramping, bleeding and infection at the opening.
> 
> \- Typically, pup(s) are born via C-sections, if there’s only one it is possible to have a “natural” birth.
> 
> \- Prior to/After birthing their pectoral muscles swell a little but not in a way to create “moobs” (man breasts). The effect resembles over developed pecs until the pup(s) are weened.
> 
> -Omega’s are not extremely over effeminate creatures; they are still men and act in accordance with the social norms. They are however extremely nurturing. They still do respond to their chemistry and go through heats. They can also take suppressants.
> 
> All comments, kudos, questions, suggestions welcome.
> 
> To my own 1.0 my wifey!

**J** im was ten when his father died in a car crash that nearly killed them both. For the next eighteen months Jim spent recovering from his own physical injuries. It was the emotional wounds that he still battled with two years later; primarily the shouldering of his mother’s blame for the accident. The drunk driver would have never hit them, if Jim hadn’t insisted on attending his boy scout’s award ceremony dinner with his father in tow. Never mind that the driver blew five times the legal limit, or that the rain-soaked streets had anything to do with the severity of the accident. The facts didn’t seem to matter more than Nora Gordon’s wrath. Upon more than one occasion; Jim had endured his martini drunk mother hurling insults at him and demanding to know why he didn’t just die alongside of her husband, Jason Gordon. She had thrown empty glasses at him, full bottles of gin, and various other objects she had on hand as she screamed at him to get out of her sight. She hated her youngest son nearly as much as she hated herself.

 

While she had tolerated her husband in her way, Nora wasn’t particularly close to either of her sons. She intrinsically despised her status as an Omega. An Alpha himself, Jason didn’t have traditional ideas of what an Omega should or shouldn’t be allowed to do, nor did he hold Neandertal ideals on how they should be treated; Nora Gordon had been raised in an environment that was not conducive to being an Omega. In her world view Omega’s were weak; inferior creatures that were genetic anomalies deserving of extermination. She loathed that her husband was an Alpha, in addition to being relegated to marrying one due to something as trivial as her biology. She hated the mingling of her and her husband’s scents, while Jason adored it. The one thing she railed at her children above all was to be the genetic standard of Betas. Jim had heard the insistence his entire life, and so had his brother Roger, who was five years older than him. By the time Roger was seventeen and had not presented as anything other than himself, his mother’s attitude towards him shifted immediately. Roger was the Gordon boy to aspire to; the accomplished one that did his mother and the Gordon name proud. He was the one Nora took interest in, and Jim watched her glance at him as if he were a time bomb waiting to explode.

 

At twelve years of age, Jim was an isolated kid. He excelled in his studies and sports; volunteered his time in the community but didn’t have many friends; if any. He had acquaintances from school, but he rarely spent time with them outside of campus. Due to their age gap, Jim wasn’t that close with his brother either. Roger had his own activities and college preparations to make. He was going to follow in the footsteps of their father and become a lawyer; specifically striving to be a district attorney. At seven-teen he was dating and on the verge of becoming a man and not a distant shadow of his father’s good looks, charm and intelligence. The moment he left the house for college he would be free: free of Nora’s disappointment, free of her neglect, and free of his little brother’s neediness. It wasn’t that Roger didn’t like his little brother, it was just they both led different lives and chased their own interests. The only time he really saw Jim past fleeting moments over dinner, was when his little brother was begging to be driven to this activity or that. It was annoying. They had never really been playmates growing up, and after their father’s death Roger was lost emotionally and Jim was fighting his physical body to perform and heal.

 

Jim was used to being alone; to raising himself. He was accustomed to being self-reliant and using ingenuity and critical thinking to solve all his problems. He kept to himself and tried never to bother his mother or brother by asking for anything. There were times he went several days or more without seeing either one of them. One Christmas Nora had booked a European cruise and left Jim to fend for himself for a week while Roger went skiing with friends. It had been a quiet, lonely holiday and new year’s. Today Nora was at work at her teaching position at Gotham University and Roger happened to be home. He was packing for a flight to check out a few Ivy league and surrounding colleges for the weekend. Jim hadn’t felt right all day. He had been uncomfortable, felt achy and was having some gastrointestinal issues. He was in his room listening to music and tying to work out some basic trigonometry problems for his homework, when the first severe cramp hit him.

 

Jim cried out, clutched at his midsection feeling like his insides were on fire and being kicked around like a soccer ball in a championship match. The sharp pain brought tears to his eyes and he attempted to breathe through it. A little shaken, he felt it calm after a while and he went back to his homework. The second round that hit him was in rapid secession and he nearly toppled out of the chair when he tried to get up. He felt like his entire large intestines were going to burst out of him at any second. He lunged towards the bathroom, using the wall in the hallway to steady himself before rounding the corner and into the chamber. He didn’t make it to the toilet, falling to the floor and groaning out in agony. He heard Roger yell something at him; something he knew was basically insulting and instructing him to be quiet. Jim attempted to call out to him, but another wave struck, and he curled up into the fetal position, shaking. Perspiration dampened his brow and he felt so hot he wanted to vomit; or evacuate his intestines, he couldn’t decide which took precedent.

 

Fear settled in his bones at the next bout of cramping that nearly brought Jim out of his skin.  His voice clogged in his throat. He felt like he was shitting himself, the pressure searing him helpless and immediately he sensed something filling his underwear and jeans, hot and sticky. Once Jim could breathe again, he uncurled enough to look down at himself and what he saw terrified him. Blood. Blood pooling beneath him and it was coming from between his legs. Tears streaked his cheeks and he screamed for his brother, panicked and vulnerable. Hearing him in the next room, Roger raced to the bathroom to find his little brother sitting in a pool of blood and looking at him with the most terrified of expressions.

 

“Roger? What’s happening to me?”

 

Roger immediately when to Jim and dropped to his knees. “It’s okay Jim, I’ll call 911. I just need to get my phone.” He made to move, and Jim grabbed on to him, shaking and close to hysteria.

 

“No! Don’t leave! _Please_!”

 

Roger searched his little brother’s face, about to argue but the pleading of his tear-filled gaze pulled at Roger’s heart strings, and he remained where he was. “Okay Jim. Let’s see if we can find out where the blood is coming from, we need to apply pressure. Let me help you.” Carefully they unbuttoned and zipped Jim’s jeans and pulled them down. Immediately it was apparent that the source of the blood was coming from between Jim’s legs and not his ass. “Come on.” Roger said putting Jim’s arm around his shoulders and scooping him up in his arms. “Grab those towels of the rack.” Jim obeyed and fussed a little in confusion where Roger was taking him. “Just to your room. It’s okay Jim.” Once there he placed Jim on the bed and put a towel underneath him. He used the second towel to gently begin to wipe away the blood. Jim hissed in pain and cried out sharply, instinctively bring his legs together to protect himself.

 

“Jim. You’re going to have to let me _see_.” Roger urged firmly. He pushed down on Jim’s knees and reluctantly the twelve-year-old obeyed. “Spread your legs a bit more.” Sobbing in fear and pain, Jim followed instruction. Roger’s eyes widened a little in surprise, and he pressed the towel between Jim’s legs and told him he could close them. Instantly Jim moved to do so, as Roger sat down on the edge of the bed along side of his little brother. “You’re going to be okay Jimmy. You’re just, becoming an Omega.” His face was a little pale, but Jim’s went absolutely ashen.

 

“No! No, I can’t be! Mom, “

 

“I know.” Roger soothed interrupting softly. He pulled Jim up from the bed and into his arms. The brothers sat there hugging. “It’s okay. I’ll take you to the clinic and they’ll get you cleaned up and checked out. I’m sorry Jim. I’m so, so, sorry.” Jim clung to his brother and cried. It couldn’t be true. But the agony in his churning insides abruptly reminded him that it was. He was an Omega.

 

Roger continued to be supportive, helped Jim get dressed and gathered him some clean clothing to put on after they were discharged from the clinic. The doctor on staff, Leslie Tompkins was kind, had a gentle touch and beautiful smile. She was a Beta, but she was knowledgeable about Omega anatomy and was able to recommend a specialist if Jim wanted a second opinion. She examined him, gave him an ultra sound, and informed him that he was a of the rarer variety of Omegas in that he was male and could give birth. Most male Omegas, were sterile but not all. When she asked him if he had learned anything in health class about Omegas and their bodies, he stared at her blankly. Roger explained that due to certain Religious and insistent parents, that their private school no longer taught about Alphas and Omega biology, nor even the Beta’s puberty cycles. Roger had been fortunate that his class had been one of the last in the district to receive such information.

 

Leslie touched Jim’s leg, informed him that she would get a few pamphlets for him on what to expect, as well as a prescription for some antibiotic cream for the tear of his new slit, in addition to pills if an infection started. She told him to keep the area clean and airyated as much as possible for the next seven to ten days. She left the two brothers be for a while and Jim turned his blue eyes to his brother. “Can’t we **not** tell her?” He begged of their mother. “She’ll hate me.”

 

“No, she won’t Jim.”

 

“She will!” Jim insisted beseechingly. He grabbed onto his brother’s hand. “She already does, blames me for Dad and now this? Roger, you know what she’s like.”

 

Roger sighed knowingly and nodded much to Jim’s instant relief. “We won’t tell her until the clinic bills come in. Then she’s going to know no matter what we do.”

 

Jim nodded. “Thank you, Roger. I won’t forget this.”

 

For the next five years Jim endured the ever-present disgust of his mother’s view of him. He did everything in his power to be the perfect son, student, sportsman and community youth leader. He exercised extensively and curtailed his diet to be as healthy as possible. He wanted to grow strong, be bold, and present to the world the essence of an Alpha if anything at all. Then day after his high school graduation Jim signed on the dotted line to join the US Marine Corp. He was able to do so then as his eighteenth birthday fell into a six-month gap regulating that he could sign up. His mother drank while he packed and berated him for his decision.

 

“When they find out about what you are, they’ll railroad you right out the door. Don’t think they won’t either. Faggots and Omegas don’t belong in the military.”

 

Jim’s jaw set. “According to you they don’t ‘belong’ anywhere.” Jim hissed looking at her. “Good bye Mother; I’m sorry for your disappointment but at least you have Roger to be a comfort to you.”

 

Nora snorted and took a sip of her martini. “A _cold_ comfort at that.” She blocked Jim’s exit from his room by filling up the threshold with her form. “You’ll never be anything but a hole to fill for them. Your father was your Alpha and he’s _dead_. Betas will leave you once they learn how damaged you are; _toxic_. No one can _ever_ love you, little Jimmy Gordon.”

 

Jim kept his expression stoic, wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing how deeply her words cut him. He put a hand upon her bicep and gently moved her back and to the side out of his way. “If you want to know where I end up stationed, call Roger.” And those were the last words he spoke to her, while Nora’s were more colorful and degrading. For the next seven years Jim made the USMC his home, yet he found relatively little peace there. Not until he was honorably discharged from their ranks and signed into the Gotham City Police Department Academy. Police work had a definite beginning, middle and end. There was a fluidity to it that signaled hope for a better future. Jim believed in Gotham City and he believed in the innate goodness of most of her citizens. He wanted to serve and protect them; give them faith and hope; be a leader in the darkness when they felt most alone. He felt he could finally accomplish what he had been attempting to do in the military but was unable; this time he had found a home. Yet for every joy in his life Jim knew there remained a price to be paid for it.

 

One late afternoon in the communal showers, the subject of women and then ‘slits’ came up. Jim flinched at the gutter talk that pervaded the room, minded his own business and continued washing. Someone quipped that he had seen Jim’s prescription of suppressants in his locker, and the next thing Jim knew was that he was fighting off six individuals determined to see a slit in ‘real life’. Jim fought furiously, broke someone’s arm, a few ribs, but the mass of hatred and determination was too strong for his single protest, and he ended up on the cold, wet, tile floor, held down, legs forcibly splayed open and unwanted fingers probing where they didn’t belong. It took several minutes for Jim to compose himself enough when it was over to haul himself up upon his feet. He finished his shower, got dressed without looking at anyone, nor speaking a single word. He immediately went to the commanding officer to lodge a formal complaint, only to be told that curiosity about such things was healthy, but whinny little snitches were not. The incident was never logged, and Jim carried the shame with him through the remainder of his days in the academy. Never again would he allow something like that to happen to him, regardless of how many men were holding him down at once. He would fight and die if necessary. Never, ever again would he let anyone find out that he was on suppressants, or an Omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harvey Bullock wasn’t all that accomplished at being an Alpha if he were honest. He wasn’t overly aggressive, didn’t think he owned any pussy he encountered, and certainly wasn’t a ‘knothead’ which carried with it the views of a 1950’s housewife to be in her place at all times.  He was a little more nurturing of a guy than most Alphas, a little more romantic, domestic oriented, and convinced that the best he would ever do was to marry a Beta. In fact, his two previous marriages had been to Beta women, his third was vastly approaching with one difference: Scottie Mullens was an Omega. He couldn’t be certain that he had really lucked out and bagged himself a pretty, little, Irish-Catholic, Omega; but he had. Scottie was intelligent, beautiful, feisty, owned her own business and was roundly _not_ the love of Harvey’s life. Harvey; a romantic at heat; believed in soulmates. Believed that there was one special person out there for everyone, the trick was to find them. His first two marriages to Pamela and Doreen, had not been close to soulmates, but at least with Scottie he was far closer to the mark. They loved each other dearly, wanted to get married so they were. They would probably have children at some point as Scottie was a decade younger than Harvey and seemed to want them. Pamela had as well, but they had just never gotten around to it, where as Doreen would have probably ended up eating their young if they had had any.

 

Resigned to a life of comfort and moderate passion, Harvey thought he had a pretty good deal and wasn’t about to rock the boat when there was no need to do so. His soulmate was most likely dead in a ditch somewhere or off gallivanting with some other Alpha that had a far bigger bank account then Harvey did. Wherever she was, Harvey hoped that she was at the very least, was as happy as he was. Harvey loved detective stories from the 1940’s and read as many noir mysteries as he could find. He also read any of the romance novels that Scottie had in her library; or added to it; even though the formula was the same in every, single, one. Girl has something horrific happen to her she must ascend from the ashes from; Girl meets Boy; Girl falls in love with Boy; Sex; Conflict; and finally, Girl and Boy resolve the issues and live happily ever after. There was a part of him buried deeply in the back of his mind that wondered if he would ever meet his perfect girl; not to marry but just to know that she existed. Harvey hoped and dreamed and kept his fantasies to himself. He worked, he drank; he got married; and he lived. He was a detective in the GCPD and after the medical retirement of his old partner Dix, he was finally being assigned a transfer detective from the 77th. The guy was; allegedly; a new promotion up from uniform and it was going to be Harvey’s responsibility to train him ‘right’. The pressure was vast, and Harvey wondered what the fuck was so wrong in the department that they thought he was an adequate teacher?

 

Jim Gordon walked onto the bullpen floor and Harvey felt a warm pull within his gut. He decidedly ignored the sensation and watched his new partner pull the most hairbrained, dangerous stunt he had ever seen happen on the main floor of the GCPD. He talked; **TALKED** ; a violent offender peaceably down from the proverbial ledge. Using nothing but lies, reassurance and good old-fashioned intelligence. All of that contained in a pretty package with large blue eyes, and an ass that wouldn’t quit. That realization had Harvey nearly choking in disbelief as he pushed it down so fast he was dizzy for two hours following the thought. Instead he advanced on Jim, asked him what the hell he thought he was playing at, and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get Jim transferred to some other unlucky shlub. Captain Enssen informed both of them that they were stuck with one another and begrudgingly they went to work.

 

Their working partnership soon transformed into a friendship, that ascended into brotherhood, which then transcended into something that neither of them could title. Whatever it was, it was comfortable and real. Jim became more an integral part of Harvey’s life than even his own wife, Scottie. She often complained about this, giving Harvey grief over his intimate relationship with Jim, and how he seemed to know more about what was going on in their marriage then even she did. She hated to be told everything second to Jim’s knowing, and constantly battled for time with her husband that didn’t include his best friend. Jim was a third wheel at best, and at worst he was preferable to spending all of Harvey’s time with than she was. Their marriage began to show cracks while Jim went from one disastrous affair to another, and always; always; Harvey was there to pick up the pieces. When the divorce finally hit, Scottie knew that Harvey would be fine because Jim would return the favor of a shoulder to cry on and help knit the pieces back together.

 

Jim loved being around Harvey. At first the man was a mentor and surrogate father figure. Any time he offered Jim praise, he immediately burst with pride at the seams and swooned with happiness at being noticed at all. Every pat on the back and ‘atta boy’ were heaven to his ears.  Then Jim’s needs transformed from eager child to that of a peer. They were well suited together as crime solvers and of that Harvey gained Jim’s immense respect. The trip from there to friends was very short, and rapidly from there it manifested as a family, brotherly, love. Even though Harvey had four brothers of his own, Jim could tell that he was special to the Irishman and some how closer to him than even his own flesh and bone brothers were. He adored when Harvey slung an arm about his shoulders, pressed kisses to his cheeks and told him things in his ear that he could have said out loud if he wanted too. He loved when Harvey placed a hand upon his shoulder, massaged them or even a tiny tap on his arm got Jim’s heart beating just a little bit faster. Jim accepted that Harvey was special to him, but Harvey was also an Alpha; one that smelled like leather. strong coffee, sandalwood, and the wind. No matter how much Jim trusted or loved Harvey, he was never going to share the biggest secret he denied deeply to his bones: that Jim was an Omega. Jim had plenty of chances to take the knowledge to the grave with him since working with Harvey, but he narrowly escaped death and the secret remained locked away.

 

Until the day he accidentally ran out of suppressants. Jim always counted out a number from the bottle and put them in a pill box that he stored in his locker at work. Somehow in the haze of yet another concussion he had made a mistake in calculating how many he had left at work. Harvey was driving him back over to his place, so he could quickly grab a pill and take it, when the older male lost momentary control of the car and yanked the steering wheel until they skidded to a halt against the curb.

 

“What the fuck, Bullock?” Jim demanded, arms braced on the dash and door. His heartbeat was racing in his ears and he searched Harvey’s accusatory features.

 

“What’re we going to your place for _again_?” Harvey hissed in demand.

 

“What do you mean?” Guilt tinged Jim’s cheeks a little crimson. “I told you, the file,”

 

“ **Liar**!” Harvey roared and then his voice calmed and settled into a conversational tone, the anger still frothing through it’s core. He pointed at Jim. “I can _smell_ you.”  Jim flinched, reached for the car door and got out, striding quickly down the sidewalk towards his building a block away. He heard Harvey call after him from inside of the car, then again outside of it. “Jim! Wait!”

 

He did no such thing and broke into a trot before running the rest of the way. He took the stairs wishing to run off his fear and shock at what had just transpired. How could he be so stupid? How could he have miscounted in his head when this had never happened to him before in his life? Jim didn’t skip suppressants, he was so regular the pharmacy could set their inventory by his script alone. How could this have happened? Harvey hated him; was disgusted by the fact that he was an Omega. An Omega that had been hiding out as an aggressive Beta all this time. An Omega that had kept an earth shattering secret from his partner for four years. An Omega that deserved the beating and chastisement he was about to receive form an angry Alpha. By the time Jim reached his apartment door he was panting due to wanting to hold back his sobs, and the exertion of running up five flights of stairs. Unlocking his apartment door, he burst into his home and slammed the door, locking it before he rushed to the kitchen and took out the bottle that was taped beneath the kitchen sink inside the cabinet. He yanked open the bottle, shook a pill out into his trembling hand and put it in his mouth swallowing dry.  When the pill stuck a little he turned on the water faucet and scooped some water up into his mouth with his left hand. Following that he put the bottle back in its hiding place.

 

Harvey was going to kill him. Harvey already hated him for lying; for running away; for every negative thing he had ever said or done; Harvey despised him. Their friendship was over; no more partnership. Jim had killed it, destroyed everything. The fist sob caught him off guard and Jim ran a hand down over his mouth and attempted to sill his rapidly tapping heart. This couldn’t be happening; but it was. Moments later he heard Harvey pound on the door and say his name, demanding to be let in. Jim took a deep breath and opened the door waiting for a fist to come flying into his face. Instead Harvey stumbled through the door and kicked it closed behind him. His expression was a little sweaty, slightly pale and very sad as he asked, “Why Jim? You didn’t want to tell me?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I’m sorry Harv, my mom; she always,” Jim faltered for a moment and took another breath to steady himself. “I hate that I’m this way. I didn’t want to be an Omega. All I ever wanted was to be normal.”

 

Confusion wrought Harvey’s features. “But you **are** normal.”

 

“No. I’m not.” Jim insisted plaintively. “I’m a freak of nature, and I can have children. Jesus Harvey, what kind of terrible father would I be? I can’t; I’m sorry I lied to you; didn’t tell you; but I couldn’t. Trust me when I tell you, it’s best that you never knew.”

 

“Why’s that?” Harvey asked calmly. He moved to sit on a plush chair, moving to the edge of the cushion. He was still catching his breath a little and sitting down helped. “So, I would never know the joy of chasing you down a city block into your building **just** , so we could talk about it?”

 

Jim shook his head and walked over until he was standing before Harvey. “Because of what I am, things have happened to me that I never wanted to talk about. I want them forgotten; buried; I’m not ready Harvey, I’m just not.”

 

“Okay, okay Jim.” Harvey held up his hands placatingly. “I’m not going to pressure you to tell me anything you don’t want to. But what I can tell you is, nothing you’re gonna say will ever change the fact that you’re my brother and I love you. We’re partners ‘til the end, Junior. I just want to help. But I can’t do that if you’re keeping secrets. Well, the Omega thing; not the stuff you feel ashamed of.” Jim sighed with relief and Harvey motioned to the couch. “Now sit down so I don’t have to strain something looking up at you.” Jim obeyed and the two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes staring at one another.

 

“My father, was an Alpha.” Jim stated softly, and Harvey sat back in the chair. He took his hat off and tossed it onto the coffee table. “I loved him more than anything. I guess even though I hadn’t presented yet, my body knew to respond to him.” Jim shrugged. “When I was twelve my slit came.” Jim nearly shuddered at the memory. He shook his head. “It was horrible. I didn’t know what was happening to me and I thought I was dying.” He laughed without mirth and searched Harvey’s gaze for disgust and saw none there. “Roger really stepped up; he was home and helped get me to a clinic. That’s how I found out I could bear children. They did an ultra sound and,” Jim motioned with a hand and then continued. “After that I did everything in my power to hide the fact. My mother was livid that one of us had presented. She hates being an Omega and, I learned how to hate being one too.”

 

Harvey looked away, down at his lap and made a fist. He wanted to punch Nora Gordon’s lights out but knew that would be in terrible taste. He took a quiet, deep, breath and raised his gaze to Jim’s once more. “And now after all this time, you didn’t want me to find out because you thought I might hate you?” Jim’s expression answered Harvey’s question for him.  “C’mon. You know me better than that Jim. Why would I ever hate you for something that you are? That you can’t help being? That’s ridiculous.”

 

“Maybe to you.” Jim stated coldly. “But to many other people, it’s not like that. I found that out at the police academy.” Jim looked down at the floor and fell silent, his neck heating up as the blush crept along it to his ears and cheeks.

 

“And then something happened in the vein of things you don’t want to talk about?” Jim merely nodded. “Alright then. So, we don’t’ talk about it.” Jim looked up at Harvey. “I’m not going to hold a gun to your head, but at the same time I’m not going to shy away from being curious either. Just tell me when you’re ready, and if that time never comes, then it doesn’t.”

 

Jim rose from the couch and smiled as he crossed the distance between him and Harvey. He knelt and embraced his friend. “Thank you, Harvey.”

 

Harvey held Jim in return, kissed his temple then whispered, “Just don’t make me run again.” Jim laughed, this time the sound was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harvey wasn’t drunk enough for this shit. He wanted names; **all** the names; and he wanted to go down the list one by one and beat them to death for what they had done to Jim. He even went as far as to make a mental note to do research on Jim’s academy class and see who the likely suspects might be. But Jim wasn’t talking about them now, he had finished his story; and was drunker then Harvey was. He was also laying on the couch with his head in Harvey’s lap. Harvey petted his hair heavy handedly and cooed to him that it was alright; that he would make it all better. Harvey had become very protective of Jim now that he knew he was an Omega. It started out in small ways and then grew large enough that Jim had called him on it and told him to stop. Jim had learned in the military how to take care of himself and Harvey knew it too; had seen him fight upon numerous occasions. Now they were drunk at Jim’s little used apartment because it happened to be closer to the liquor store they stopped at after work.

 

“Do you think you care about me so much because I’m me? Or because I’m an Omega?” Jim was slurring his words but there was a definite awareness still in his blue-gray eyes.

 

“You’re you.” Harvey admitted ending the discussion. “Biology has nothing to do with it. I don’t like every Omega I’ve ever met. I’ve even hated a few; so nope. It’s all on you Brother.” Harvey punctuated the last bit by poking Jim in the chest with a finger. Jim grabbed the finger in his hand and held onto it. His expression shinning up at Harvey that he was immensely pleased by the answer.

 

“I love you, you know, that right?”

 

Harvey nodded. “I do.” When Jim released his hand, Harvey rested it upon Jim’s chest and made small circles. “You won’t forget me when I retire?”

 

“You’re not retiring until I get promoted to Captain.”

 

“Isn’t that gonna be kind of hard while Barnes is still in the chair?” Jim grinned. “Oh, so you have a plan, do you?”

 

“A long term one.” Jim assured. He struggled a little to sit up, the room spinning. “Whoa.” He mused grabbing onto Harvey. “I should have taken that one slower. I need some water.”

 

“I’ll get it.” Before Jim could protest, Harvey rose from the couch and went to the kitchen. He retrieved Jim a bottle of water from the fridge and returned, uncapping it to hand to him. “Drink.” Jim obeyed, and Harvey smiled. He wondered how anyone could want an Omega that was completely subservient to their needs. Harvey liked Jim’s strong will and the fact that he didn’t let anyone tell him what to do, even if it were for his own damned good. Harvey’s smile lessened, and his brow furrowed. Why was he thinking about Jim as if he were relationship material? Harvey wasn’t in the market for a lover and he sure as hell wasn’t looking for a male one. Harvey sat back down on the couch and placed his left are on the ridge. Jim leaned back against his side, head leaning onto his shoulder.

 

“Smells nice.” Jim complimented. Harvey wasn’t certain if he were talking about the shirt or Harvey’s own scent; regardless it didn’t matter. Jim was drunk and in the cuddly stage of not sober. Jim downed the rest of the bottle of water and then tossed it at the coffee table. When it bounced off and on to the floor he shrugged and settled back down against Harvey. “Now, it looks lived in.”

 

Harvey chuckled at this; their running joke was how much of a museum to furniture that Jim’s apartment was for all the time that he wasn’t there.  For most of his time Jim was either working or at Harvey’s apartment. Not that Harvey minded; the divorce from Scottie had been difficult but necessary. “Stop taking house cleaning tips from me.”

 

Jim huffed and reached back behind him with his left hand to run his fingers through Harvey’s hair. “I love your hair.” He mused toying with it, combing his fingers through. “Don’t cut it. Not the length at least. You can shape it though.”

 

“Oh, can I? Thank you for your permission Mom.”  Harvey teased lightly. Jim frowned.

 

“Just do it.”

 

“Anything else?” Harvey asked leaning his cheek against the back of Jim’s head.

 

“Don’t shave.”

 

“So, pretty much don’t do anything with any of my body hair? Got it.”

 

Jim chuckled. “Well when you put it like that it sounds crazy.” They both laughed for several seconds and Jim turned upon the couch; uncoordinated. He was facing Harvey a little, one leg semi bent upon the couch, his head leaning upon Harvey’s outstretched arm. Jim sighed happily and stared into Harvey’s face. “You’re hot. You know that?”

 

Harvey laughed sharply. “Now I **know** you’re shit faced!” He stopped laughing when Jim cradled a hand to his cheek and was staring into his eyes so earnestly it took his breath away. Jim raised his head and wet his lips before leaning forward. His mouth touched Harvey’s and a sweet kiss passed between them until Harvey came to his senses and took Jim by the shoulders, and gently pushed him back. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Kissing you.” Jim smiled and stroked Harvey’s face, loving the way his beard scratched the underside of his hand.

 

“No, Jim.” Harvey stated taking Jim by the wrist and lowering his hand from his face. “I don’t, I mean; I only like _women_.” His gaze pleaded with Jim to understand.

 

Jim did. He had made a terrible mistake. Harvey might be an Alpha, but it didn’t mean that he would automatically accept the advances of any Omega. Even if that particular Omega was his best friend and working partner. Jim swallowed as shame reddened his features and he pulled back to stand, unsteady on his feet. “M’sorry. _Sorry_.” Jim managed to take a few steps backward and nearly fell over the edge of the coffee table. “It was the drink.” He assured for an excuse to his embarrassment. “I, I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Jim, it’s okay.” Harvey stated rising to stand. Jim held out his arms to keep Harvey away from him. “We’re alright. I know you’re drunk. I am too. We won’t even remember this tomorrow probably.” Harvey shrugged. “It’s nothing.” The shift in Jim’s expression made Harvey’s gut clench; perhaps he should not have said that.

 

“Nothing?” Jim questioned incredulously. He moved towards the bedroom, calming himself. “I’m tired. I need to go to sleep. You can show yourself out, all right?” Jim disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door and pressed his back against it once it was closed. _Nothing_? It meant **everything,** and Jim just realized that as he felt sick to his stomach. He rushed into the bathroom and vomited; managing to get the seat up before he did. His mother had drummed in to him and Roger to always put the seat lid down no matter what toilet they used; that way it ensured no woman was inconvenienced. Jim heard a soft knock at his bedroom door and Harvey ask if he was okay. Jim couldn’t answer as he leaned his forehead against his wrist on the toilet bowl and waited. He wasn’t done being sick.

 

Guilt flooding him, Harvey listened to Jim vomiting through the bedroom door and after a few seconds turned to leave as he had been requested too. That night he got little to no sleep; worrying about Jim and how upset Jim was pretending not to be. Any rejection was magnified when you came from the upbringing that Jim had; Harvey had tried to be as understanding as possible while still getting the message across. He kept touching his lips wondering what Jim was thinking to do such a thing. Him? _Hot_? Harvey never thought of himself as particularly attractive, but he got by most times. But _hot_? Never. Jim was looking at him emotionally through whiskey goggles and come sunrise Jim would be back to normal, all be it slightly embarrassed by the entire situation. That was Harvey’s prediction at least.

 

The following morning Jim was not only late for work, but he didn’t come in at all. Harvey swung by his place on his meal break, but Jim didn’t answer his door. He didn’t hear any sounds from within the place, so he continued to text and phone Jim to no avail. No responses by late afternoon and Harvey was officially worried.  Barnes had not demanded to know where Jim was so Harvey had to cover for him, which meant that he knew about the absence in advance. So, Jim **had** called in, he was just ducking Harvey. After work Harvey went directly to Jim’s place, but again there was no answer at his door, so Harvey texted him a bunch of more times and went home. When he unlocked the door, he realized there was a light on and someone was sitting on his couch. It was Jim.

 

“Hey, I’ve been worried about you all day.”

 

“There was no need.” Jim stated sadly. He shook his head and rose to stand; pushing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “I was here most of the day.”

 

Harvey was about to ask why when a very distinct scent hit his olfactory senses. “Did you not take your suppressants today?” Jim nodded. “Why didn’t you? And while you’re at it, why are you here? Not that I mind, I gave you the key for a reason I just mean, _what_?” Harvey moved to stand before Jim and a sorrowful smile curved Jim’s lips.

 

“I came here because I wanted to smell you. To remember your scent. I didn’t take the medication because I wanted you to remember mine.”

 

“Remember? What the fuck you talking about, Jim? Cause it sounds to me like you’re saying goodbye.”

 

“I am.” Jim admitted swallowing hard. “After last night, I don’t think we can work together anymore. Roger lives in Chicago and asked me if I wanted to move out there to be closer to him and the kids. Mom’s getting up in age and she left for Miami, so there’s really nothing here for me.”

 

“Has the **entire** world gone upside down and batshit crazy?” Harvey demanded taking off his hat and tossing it onto the plush chair along with his leather jacket. “Because last night you kiss me, and now you’re saying you’re gonna move because, ‘ _there’s nothing left here’_ for you? What about me? **I’m** here Jim.”

 

“I realize that, but after last night- “

 

“What?” Harvey demanded passionately. “You make one tiny mistake and you think you have to leave town over it? Jim, it’s not that big of a deal. You kissed me. So, what? I kiss you all the time.”

 

“Not with tongue!” Jim snapped taking his hands out of his pockets.

 

“So, fricken’ what Jim!” Harvey declared motioning to between them. “That’s just us. It didn’t mean anything,”

 

“Well I think it did!” Jim silenced briskly. “I’m developing feelings for you Harvey.” Jim admitted while Harvey stared at him dumbfounded in disbelief. “We can’t work together if you’re always wondering what your love sick, idiot, Omega partner is thinking about you. I don’t want you to have to censor yourself around me. I know I’m disgusting to you, but I can’t help the way I am.”

 

“Is that just more of that self-hatred drek you’ve been sold all your life?” Harvey shook his head. “Listen, Jim; you’re not an idiot and it doesn’t matter that you’re an Omega either. And don’t worry, I’ve never censored myself in your presence, it’s just not in me. As for the rest? We can talk it out.”

 

Jim shook his head. “I don’t do that.”

 

“Not typically, but you’re gonna try this time. Now, have a seat.”

 

Jim took a few steps in the direction of the front door. “I have to go. This is already out of hand and I don’t know how to fix it anymore.” As if he ever did in the first place.

 

Harvey caught him by the arm. “Please Jim? Just sit your ass down and we’ll figure out how to fix this. You’re blowing this all out of proportion; it’s not the end of the world to have feelings for me is it?”

 

“It feels like it.” Jim nearly stammered. Harvey pulled him forward into an affectionate hug.

 

“Stop it.”

 

Jim closed his eyes and clung to Harvey in return. “I don’t want to be like this. Like one of those Omegas begging an Alpha to love them.” It was one of his greatest fears and Harvey heard him loud and clear. He tightened his embrace and stroked a hand down the back of Jim’s head.

 

“You’re not begging. And I **do** love you. Just not how you need me too.” Harvey kissed Jim’s temple and held him tighter. “Stop being dramatic. We’ll figure this out somehow. Even if it means that you have to talk.”

 

“No.” refused Jim chuckling a little commiserating with Harvey.

 

“Exactly.” Harvey teased laughing. “That’s my Jim.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The suspect made it by a hairs breath past the car slamming on it’s breaks, but Jim wasn’t as fortunate. Harvey saw the impact, Jim twist and fly upward before landing back down on the asphalt with a sickening snap then squishy sound. Harvey was at his side in an instant, barking at people to call 911; demanding to know if anyone gaping was a doctor, and if they weren’t to just back the fuck off. Jim was out cold and couldn’t even hear Harvey promise him that help was on the way and that everything was going to be all right. It had to be. A police cruiser pulled up and one Uniform called it in as an officer down, then helped his partner set up a perimeter around Harvey and Jim. The driver of the car was hysterical but pulled aside and put in the police car for questioning.

 

At the hospital it seemed like Jim was in surgery for hours, when it was only two. The steady stream of officers and detectives gave blood and milled around waiting with Harvey, even Captain Barnes was on scene giving orders to others in between reciting platitudes to Harvey that he didn’t even hear. Harvey attempted to envision his life without Jim in it and nearly had a panic attack at the mere thought. His heart was pounding, his brow was sticky, and he felt so dizzy he had to sit down. Jim wasn’t going to die; couldn’t; and that was just the way of things. Eventually the doctor came out and recited that they had stopped the internal bleeding. That Jim would need surgery on his right hip, but for now he was stable with a concussion, a broken leg and wrist. Harvey was the first in the room once Jim was out of recovery and assigned one. Still high on the drugs from the surgery, Jim slept while Harvey sat bedside vigil. His mind was racing with nothing but what if’s and it always came back to the same event. Either he saw the accident when he closed his eyes, or he felt the phantom sensation of Jim’s lips upon his own for that single kiss weeks ago.

 

Maybe there was something to be said about Jim’s attraction. Harvey wanted to shake the thought away, but it was pervasive, and he was soon enslaved to it. As the hours ticked by, Jim came in and out of consciousness, but he mostly slept. Harvey phoned his brother Roger in Chicago and delivered the news to him. Next, Harvey called his family so that someone could bring him food and a change of clothing; perhaps some toiletries. Harvey spent a long hard night in an uncomfortable chair and watched Jim more than he slept. His thoughts continually racing with how he felt about Jim, what the man meant to him, why he was so special, and that ill-fated kiss weeks prior. Towards sunrise Harvey dozed and was fast asleep when he heard his name summoned in a raspy voice. Harvey’s eyes snapped open and immediately focused on Jim.

 

“Hey, Junior!” Harvey rose and grabbed Jim’s hand and stroked back his hair upon his scalp tenderly. “You took us all down a scary road. Getting hit by a car? I thought you preferred to get shot at or concussed for all of your hospitalizations.” Jim didn’t laugh at the good-natured ribbing, but he smiled and that was enough. “Seriously, how are you?”

 

“Glad you’re here.” Jim pronounced lightly squeezing Harvey’s hand. “I’ll have to call Roger,”

 

“Already taken care of. He said he’d decide on calling your mom; not that it would make a lick of difference if he did.” Harvey continued to stroke Jim’s hair. “Can I bring you anything from home?”

 

“My phone charger.”

 

Harvey grimaced. “You’re going to need a new phone.”

 

“Then how’d you call Roger?”

 

“I have his number on mine.” Harvey admitted softly. He could see that this moved Jim profoundly; either that or the drugs were making him overly affectionate. “Look it’s just smart to do for situations like this.”

 

Jim nodded. “I’m not going to be on suppressants while I’m here.” Jim revealed softly. “Something about cleansing my system for hip surgery?”

 

“Yeah, docs mentioned that you would need that. Crush you pretty good in the impact. You’re gonna be feeling it later this morning I can tell you that.”

 

“Already am.” Jim whispered slipping towards sleep once more. Harvey kissed his forehead.

 

“Get some sleep, buddy.”

 

As the days passed Harvey got tired and Jim got stronger. The hip replacement surgery was scheduled, and Roger flew out from Chicago to be there for Jim when he woke up. He helped Harvey set up for; and pay for physical therapy outside of the hospital so that Jim’s regimen wasn’t interrupted when he was released. Harvey went by Jim’s place with Roger, they cleaned it, stocked the fridge and made certain he would be comfortable in bed with foam to rest his leg on and support his back. Roger left after a week with a promise to return when Jim was more mobile to spell Harvey from nursing care. Harvey didn’t mind the extra worry and devoted all his non-working hours to Jim’s recovery. When he was released from hospital Harvey began staying at Jim’s apartment far more nights than he ever did at this own. Every once and a while he took a few hours for himself and ended up sleeping in his own bed for most of the time, but he wouldn’t trade the time he spent with Jim for the world.

 

Somewhere in the middle of Jim’s chaotic life, Harvey had fallen in love with him. The thought wasn’t as shocking as it should have been. Harvey just merely wondered what he was going to do about the physical aspect of it. For now, Jim was unable to do a lot of things that were sexual, however once he was able Harvey didn’t know if he could. Some members of Harvey’s family; and Roger; were already convinced that the two were a couple for how they talked about and treated one another. While Harvey didn’t blame them their assumptions, he didn’t have anyone that he wanted to discuss his hesitance at getting physical with Jim. The one person he wanted to talk too, he currently couldn’t because he didn’t want to put excess pressure on Jim. All the younger man needed to concentrate on was getting well. Some days were very dark for Jim and he was mired in frustration that his body wasn’t healing fast enough for his liking. Jim was an active person by nature; he wanted to get up, get out, do; but was sidelined for the moment by his treacherous body.

 

It was on one of these black days that Harvey elected just to forego his fear and merely talk to Jim about the subject matter most upon his mind. When he expressed to Jim that he had fallen in love with him, Jim merely stared at Harvey dumbly for several seconds before he punched him hard in the shoulder. Jim yelled at Harvey that they could have been together all this time if Harvey had just been man enough to put away fears of freaking out during sex, and just love him. Harvey apologized then reminded Jim that he was culpable as well, in that he did not admit clearly to Harvey that he had feelings for him. Telling Harvey that he was hot and kissing him did not automatically equate love. Jim struck him again for good measure and the topic transcended to sex.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to,” Harvey faltered, and Jim picked up the slack immediately.

 

“We’ll figure it out. You promised me once that what we would do, and we will. We **are** , and that’s all that matters.”

 

Harvey took a breath and toyed with Jim’s second crutch, holding it. “You know, if I don’t give you this you can’t run away.”

 

Jim smiled. “Who says anything about wanting to run away? You’re my Alpha.” It felt good to say it and better still when Harvey returned his beaming smile.

 

“I thought you didn’t believe in all of that; hated yourself.”

 

“Now that you love me, how can I hate myself? It’d be disrespectful.”

 

“You’ll get no argument from me there.” Harvey handed Jim the crutch. “Do me a favor and don’t trip me with those things. You’re getting too fast on them as it is. Neither one of us can really afford a fall right now.”

 

Jim laughed. “Come on old man, take me to work so I can make phone calls, strategize, draft interview questions, research and help you close cases.”

 

Harvey leaned forward and took Jim’s lips gently in his own. When he pulled back their eyes locked and he said, “That sounds fine by me.”


End file.
